


early sunsets over monroeville

by epilogues



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: but does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?





	early sunsets over monroeville

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song.   
> (i wrote this a year ago, so it may not be as good as some of my more recent works.)

_ BANG.  _ The sound echoed off of the walls before everything fell dead silent. Gerard dropped the gun he was holding in trembling hands and closed his eyes. The image was already burned into his mind, though: Lindsey, the woman he loved, crumpled on the bed, deathly pale save the crimson blood spilling from the wound in her forehead.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Gerard forced himself to open his eyes and look down at Lindsey, or at least, the shell of what she had once been. Her vacant eyes were wide open in shock and betrayal, so he gently reached over and slid them closed, shivering at how cold they already were.

Looking at her that way, cold and still, sent the reality of what he had just done flying home, and Gerard  found himself unable to hold back his sobs.

“L-Lindsey,” he managed. “I’m sorry. I had to to, love. Please understand that. I had to do this.”

Gerard sat down at the foot of the bed and fixed his blurry gaze on the gray sky outside of the window. “The sun hasn’t risen yet,” he said, speaking to both Lindsey and himself. “It’ll be a late dawn. Those were always your favorites- late dawns and early sunsets. You said that they always seemed prettier when they weren’t on time. I never understood what you meant, and I’m sorry to say that I still don’t quite get it.

“Things were good back then, huh, Linz? Those days were the best days of my life. I-I remember that rainy day out on the beach, when we were just walking in the surf together and I took your hand. I remember how you told me that it seemed like something out of one of those romance films you used to love. I wish I’d watched more of those with you, now.”

Gerard brushed a strand of his black hair out of his face and tried to blink away some of the tears before continuing. “God, I always took you for granted. I took our lives themselves for granted, honestly.”

Outside, a soft rain began to fall, pattering quietly on the windowpanes. “Do you remember the day we went to the mall over on Toro Street? When it was sunny for the first time in weeks but all you wanted to do was go to that old mall? I took you, of course. There was nothing I wouldn’t have done for you, love.

“So, yeah, we went to the mall, and we raced up and down those broken escalators and threw all of the pennies we had into the fountain. I almost fell into one. You just laughed and kissed me.”

Gerard’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and he had to take a moment to breathe before speaking again.

“I thought that we were safe here, surrounded by the mountains without a care in the world. I swore that I would protect you from  _ them _ , Linz. I promised you. And I tried to keep my promise, love. I really tried. I fought them as hard as I could, but in the end, it only took a second. One second, one bite, and and it was all over.”

Outside, the rain was picking up. The cool drops splashed against the glass of the window almost angrily, falling from the dark gray sky that perfectly reflected Gerard’s emotions.

“One freaking bite. It barely even broke the skin, but it was still enough.” His voice was bitter, angry that he had been too late. “They-they turned you. And that’s when I lost you.” Gerard buried his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.  
“I didn’t want to believe it,” he said. “But it was unavoidable. I saw the way you cringed in the sunlight, saw the thirst in your eyes. I saw that it was too late.”

Turning his gaze from the window to the still body on the bed beside him, Gerard sighed heavily. His eyes were beginning to dry, not a single tear left. “I hope you know that I never wanted to do this, love. I still love you. I’ll always love you. But I didn’t have a choice. You know-  _ knew  _ that. You knew I couldn’t let you live, not after you became one of them. You knew I couldn’t.” Gerard could hear the desperation in his own voice, as if he was trying to convince himself too. “I had no choice.”

He found himself unable to sit beside Lindsey’s body anymore, and so he rose from the bed and found some bandages in the bathroom cupboard, carefully cleaning and covering the ugly wound he’d inflicted. The he gently tucked the love of his life into the bed and pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.

“B-before, you told me you loved me. I know that you weren’t lying, but. . .it just makes this that much worse, you know.” Gerard shook his head regretfully, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. “I, uh, I can’t stay here, love. But I promise that I will hunt down every last one of them and make them pay for this. Th-that’s one promise I  _ will _ keep. No matter what,” he vowed.

Then, because Gerard knew that he couldn’t just hang around with a body in the bed, he picked up his old, tattered bag and walked out of the dingy motel room without looking back. He left the gun on the bed, refusing to touch it again.

It was still pouring, but the cold droplets didn’t faze Gerard; he was numb. The sun might’ve risen, however it was too cloudy to tell for sure. The only sound aside from the rain was the faint buzzing of the motel’s neon VACANCY sign.

Shouldering his bag, Gerard began walking away, feet thumping softly on the cracked pavement. He would’ve taken his car, but he knew that it would just be too empty without Lindsey beside him.

Some people may have noticed the young man on the verge of tears as he unsteadily made his way through the small town, but if they did, they didn’t seem to care all that much. They all had their own lives and needs and cares; without Lindsey, Gerard no longer had a place nor a purpose in the horror we call the world. And he was long gone, disappearing into oblivion, before anyone noticed the beautiful corpse in Monroeville Motel.  

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feedback makes my day :)


End file.
